Woofoo Alliance
The Woofoo Alliance was a group formed in Ultimate Story 3 by a handful of the main characters of the Ultimate Story that took part in the fight within Jak's world. The First Fight Together This started when Fox and his friends were sent to find someone that Yin and Yang, the Woofoo Warriors, needed to enfuse their powers with. Upon arriving within Jak's world, instead of them finding Jak, he found them. They then presented him with Yin and Yang and, at first, didn't take them seriously until they both displayed their powers, to which he noticed that there was a lot more to them. They then began the process of enfusing his powers with theirs. At that time, Metalheads began attacking. To help out with the fight, Fox and his friends summoned the Xiaolin Dragons, Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo. A little afterwards, they received word that Haven City was under attack by the KG bots. Omi and his group agreed to stay within the city to fight off the bots. However, there were still other dangers within the world that they were currently in, so Fox and his friends summoned the Benders, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Aang to join the fight. They stayed with the group while they searched for the magical items needed to warp them back to the present. Just before they were about to find the last item, Jak, Yin and Yang needed to leave for a mysterious place. Fox and his friends decided to let Jak leave with the Benders while they stayed with the Xiaolin Dragons to find the last mystic item, since they know where they could find it. Jak and his group arrived at the ruin city. There, they came across more threats. The Benders stayed behind to fight off the threat while they called Jak, Yin and Yang to continue on without them and the trio made their way towards Samos's old hut. There, they were able to get the warp ring within the hut working with some help from Yin's magic. As the Benders continued the fight, Sokka stepped into the fight to help them out. After everything was done, Jak received his new powers, the magical objects were found and the entire realm was warped into the present, the group stayed to celebrate for a bit and decided to form their group, naming it the Woofoo Alliance, with Jak as the main leader. The Shinobi World At one point of US3, the Woofoo Alliance was challenged to a battle by the Descendants of Darkness, to which if they lost, they would be banished into another world that was going to be swallowed up by the Rifter. They accepted the challenge and did everything they could to defeat them. However, they lost and were banished to another realm. There, they were separated by groups to different areas of that realm. The world that they were sent to was the realm of unique fighters, the Shinobi, with special abilities that they can initiate using a unique energy from their bodies known as Chakra. Those fighters came to be known as the Jutsu Shinobi. As they continued their way through that world, they found that it was under the influence of a terrible Darkness to which some of the denizens have turned against those who should be praised as heroes such as Naruto and his friends. After seeking out Naruto and each of their friends, they were able to also find out that they have been reverted to their childhood form to which they were weak and powerless, thereby making them vulnerable to the abuse that they had to endure. Even more so, they were forced to endure this for many years. From this, they discovered that the world that they were sent to did not succumb to the Rifter but was encased within the terrible Darkness that's been influencing it. The Descendants of Darkness revealed to them that even though many worlds succumb to the Rifter, some with a significant amount of Darkness to satiate them were encased in their Darkness so that they can keep them in a state of ongoing Hatred and misery so that they can feed off of them. However, the Woofoo Alliance revealed that they had hidden away the Warp Gems, their only means of escape, as they knew that the Descendants of Darkness would cheat during their challenge and used them to escape that world. However, as they were leaving, they promised their new friends of that world that they will return to save them. During the second part of Ultimate Story 3, the Woofoo Alliance returned to fulfill their promise. From there, they found out that the Descendants of Darkness have not only survived their previous bout, but have also occupied the world. It was also implied that they knew something about that world that was dark and sinister but wouldn't reveal it. The Descendants of Darkness caused a lot of trouble for the Woofoo Alliance but the group fought back against their dark foes in an effort to cleanse that world. Overtime, they were able to cleanse it enough for Naruto and his friends to revert to their Genin forms much to the shock and surprise of the Descendants of Darkness. From there, the shinobi that they befriended fought alongside the Woofoo Alliance as new allies and eventually, they also became members of the alliance. Members Leader: Jak Woofoo Assistants: Yin and Yang Element Wielders Extras: Daxter, Sokka Newcomers: Vivian, Elyon, Suki Shinobi During the second part of US3, they were joined by the different shinobi of Naruto's world, each bonding with a different member of the alliance. The pairings are as follows: Jak-Kakashi Yin-Kurenai Yang-Iruka Sokka-Rock Lee Suki-Tenten Post US4 After the events of Ultimate Story 4, Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme and Ahsoka joined the alliance. They also gained shinobi partners which were of the following: Obi-wan-Lady Tsunade Ahsoka-Kankuro Padme-Anko Anakin-Jiraiya *In actuality, Anko was supposed to be Anakin's shinobi partner, but after catching Jiraiya eyeballing his woman, he decided to give Anko to Padme in exchange for Jiraiya so that he could keep a close eye on him. Category:Groups Category:Team heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in YinYangJak Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters from the Jak and Daxter Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Yin Yang Yo Universe Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Characters Hailing from the Xiaolin Showdown Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Fox Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics